SPAS-12
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |MuzzleVelocity = 2000 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |Acc = 10 |Hip = 20 |Aim = 25 |TorsoMultiplier = 1|WeaponWalkspeed = 14}} The SPAS-12 is an Italian Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 120 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The Franchi SPAS-12 (S'pecial '''P'urpose 'A'utomatic 'S'hotgun-'''12) is an Italian combat shotgun manufactured by Luigi Franchi S.p.A from 1979 to 2000. It is capable of semi-automatic or pump-action operation with it being designed primarily as a semi auto but having the pump action firemode used to reliably fire low-pressure ammunition such as tear gas rounds. The SPAS-12 was intended to be a rugged military combat shotgun, hence its name. In 1990, Franchi renamed the shotgun to Sporting Purpose Automatic Shotgun for continued sales to the United States as a limited-magazine-capacity, fixed-stock model until 1994 when the Federal Assault Weapons Ban was introduced. By the time the Federal Assault Weapons Ban had expired in 2004, Franchi had ended production of the SPAS-12 in 2000 to focus on the production of the SPAS-15. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Franchi_SPAS-12 In-Game General Information '' The SPAS-12 is a high rank semi-automatic shotgun. It deals high damage, being a one-shot-kill (1SK) up to around 60 studs. Its rate-of-fire (RoF) is in the middle of its class, being slower than the semi-automatic shotguns like the Saiga-12 or DBV-12, but higher than the pump-action shotguns such as the KSG-12. Unlike the Saiga or DBV-12, the SPAS-12 lacks a box magazine, instead having a typical tube magazine where shells are loaded individually. This does mean one can fire the weapon before finishing a complete reload but reloads take longer to perform. Its capacity is fairly good, at eight rounds. ''Usage & Tactics The SPAS-12 performs well in closed environments. Being out in the open with the SPAS-12 hinders the user's chances to successfully engage targets at longer ranges. The weapon is most effective when flanking the enemy at close range or attacking capture points at close range. As reloads take longer to perform, it is recommended to reload behind cover or switch to a secondary. By default, it comes with the stock folded, which obstructs the user's vision immensely. As an alternative, the player may use the attachment Extended Stock to use the rear flip up sight instead. In addition, using any optic will unfold the stock. Like with most other shotguns, the SPAS-12 supports an alternative aim position above the default optic. Given its good 1SK range, a suppressor should be avoided, as it will further increase the spread and decrease the damage. Using a Muzzle Brake can help the user with the strong vertical kick of the shotgun. Other recoil reducing attachments like the angled grip, stubby grip, or the green laser can help make follow up shots easier and rapid. The laser, vertical, and other hipfiring attachments will make CQC easier with hipfire, cutting out the extra second it takes to aim at the target, potentially winning the firefight. The SPAS 12 has a very limited range but adding attachments such as Flechette rounds can increase the range. Other attachments that increase sight accuracy like the Muzzle Brake, Angled grip, and any sight (other than the VCOG) can make the SPAS 12 somewhat sufficient at long range and can kill in relatively few shots out to 150 studs. Conclusion In conclusion, the SPAS-12 performs best in CQC situations. However, when compared to other semi-auto shotguns, it can reach out to much further, even to an extent where it can compete against pump-action shotguns. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: *Good RoF for a shotgun. (180 RPM) *Can use Extended Stock attachment by default to make its default iron sights less obstructive. *Can reload cancel on partial refill, unlike the magazine-fed semi-auto shotguns. *Highest velocity of all shotguns at 2000 studs/s. *Rapid damage output. *Slugs ammunition enables a 1SK to the head at all ranges. Cons: *Obstructive Iron sights. *Inconsistent pellet spread. *Long reload when empty. *High unlock rank. Trivia * The SPAS-12 in-game has an 18-inch barrel with a muzzle device at the end already, likely being a choke device. * The SPAS-12 has the highest rank unlock for the shotgun class, at rank 120. ** It also had the third highest rank unlock of any weapon in-game, only outclassed by the M231 and the Hecate II. * Unlike its real-life counterpart, the SPAS-12 in-game lacks a pump-action mode, however, the weapon is correctly pumped after an empty reload. ** The pump-action mode would be used for firing ordinance that would normally not allow the weapon to cycle, such as less-than-lethal rounds, so not pumping the weapon unless it was empty is actually standard operating procedure with normal buckshot. * In real life, the SPAS-12 has a charging handle located on the shell ejector, which could be use to load up the weapon like other semi-automatic shotguns. * The SPAS-12 was originally in the alpha stage of Phantom Forces. It was removed when the game transitioned into its beta. ** The weapon was developer-only, so a regular player would have never seen it unless a developer was in the server. References Category:Shotguns Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary Weapons